


Strength in Indulgence

by JeanneRiddle



Series: Animus United [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Depression, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneRiddle/pseuds/JeanneRiddle
Summary: Before Ezio is completely lost in the obsession for revenge on the wrongdoings to his family, he finds himself enthralled with the mysterious painter Leonardo. From a noble family, he knows he shouldn't indulge, and yet he does.





	1. Curiosity Can Be Dangerous

Another normal day. What could Ezio do to make it more interesting? He wasn't sure. After spending the night before with Christina and all of the trouble that the morning brought, he wasn't entirely sure he should be adventuring into mischief. That was until he saw Petruccio trying to climb a crate next to one of the building across from the Palazzo. He helped his little brother retrieve as many feathers as he could to prevent him from climbing and potentially getting hurt. Petruccio just wasn't made to do the incredible climbs and courses of his elder brothers, his immune system made sure of that. And then when he discovered how idiotic Claudia's betrothed was being, well, he couldn't stand by then either. He was sauntering back to the Palazzo Auditore when he saw his mother strolling out the front gate. She noticed him immediately.

"Ah. Ezio. I could use your assistance. I'm going to go get some paintings. I need you to help me carry them back." Maria ordered, and there was no refusing his mother. He followed her obediently. And with following her, came what seemed like a dozen years of chastising for his irresponsible behavior. "You need to find an outlet."

"Mother. I have plenty of outlets."

"I meant besides vaginas."

"Mother." he groaned as she knocked on the door to a shabby looking workshop. He looked around at the surrounding buildings. This was definitely not a place for the more wealthy of Firenze.

A gentle looking man about Ezio's age opened the door and greeted Maria with a big grin. "Ah. Signora Auditore. A pleasure as always. I presume you're here to collect the paintings you commissioned?"

"I am indeed, Leonardo. Are they ready yet?"

"Yes. Of course. Allow me to collect them from the chaos that is my workshop." He muttered, leaving the door open as he returned to the shelter of his small workshop and began picking up canvases from various surfaces and carefully putting them all into a crate. Ezio and Maria stepped into the doorway and Ezio watched the man with a very lukewarm fascination. That was until his fascination was increased by the artist bending over to grab a canvas off the floor.

Ezio felt his mouth go dry as he watched the man's arse stick out in the process. He licked his lips as if to help himself feel more hydrated. This was certainly unexpected. The first time he had ever found himself attracted to a man. But then again, excluding his sickly little brother, Leonardo was the most gentle and graceful man Ezio had ever seen. He shifted awkwardly and when Leonardo was about to pick up the crate, Ezio immediately offered his services.

"Here. Let me."

"Oh. Thank you." Leonardo mumbled bashfully, starting to follow them. They made it back to Palazzo Auditore with Ezio saying very little. In truth, he was lost in thought. He was fairly certain that when his mother suggested he find an outlet besides vaginas, that she did not mean more sex. But at the same time... He couldn't seem to get the image of Leonardo's pert arse out of his mind. If he had any talent in painting, he would've most likely been able to paint a pretty decent representation of the very lewd thoughts that that arse brought to mind. He took a deep breath, as he set down the paintings on a table inside, glancing to see if Leonardo had left yet. He hadn't. He walked up to them just as Leonardo was bidding Maria farewell.

"Thank you for your help, Ezio."

"Allow me to walk back with you. The alleys can be filled with unsavory acquaintances and I would never hear the end of it from my mother if you got injured when it could've been prevented by my company."

Leonardo hesitated a moment, glancing at the way back to his house. "If it's not too much trouble for you."

"Not at all. I had to climb a dozen buildings to get feathers for my little brother today. Walking with you should prove to be a much easier task."

"I meant, if you don't have anything else you have to do." Ezio glanced over at his mother who waved him away.

"I would appear that I don't." Ezio said with a victorious smile. "Besides, I have a couple questions about some of the inventions in your workshop."

"Oh, you saw those?"

"Yes. They looked... interesting. I'll admit I have no idea what any of them would do though." Leonardo chuckled and they started walking back to his humble workshop.

"Well, there's the flying machine."

"Does it fly?"

"It does when it's by itself." Leonardo admitted with an embarrassed blush.

"That's a good start." Ezio encouraged, seeing the embarrassment on Leonardo's face. "So you like painting. And you like inventing. Is that all?"

"Well, I find anatomy to be interesting."

"Anatomy? Me too."

"Really? You don't seem the scholarly type."

"I'm sensing that we both have different definitions of anatomy." Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle that that.

"And what is your definition?"

"You really need to ask?"

"I suppose I can insinuate well enough." he shook his head with a smile.

"I guess it is rather obvious... That being said I can be scholarly." Leonardo snorted as he erupted into a small fit of giggles.

"Oh, that is something I would pay to see."

"I don't seem it, do I?"

"No, you don't."

"Well, you're not wrong... I'm admittedly more adept at combat and climbing than reading and study..." It was Ezio's turn to blush from embarrassment.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It seems to suit you well. I can't imagine you spending your time with your nose buried in a book."

"Perhaps I can be surprising then."

"Can you? Again, I must admit that's something I would enjoy seeing."

"My little brother has dozens of books. He's read all of them, I will see if I can't find something that will pique my interest."

"And then?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to disturb you."

"I doubt you're a noisy reader unless you read aloud, and honestly, that would be a great way to learn more together."

"How am I suppose to rival you in intellect if we know the same things?"

"There's certainly no requirement that we be rivals. In fact, I believe you were the one who came to this agreement by yourself." Leonardo smirked and Ezio pouted a bit at that.

"Va bene. Fine." Ezio grumbled though he couldn't keep from smiling a bit.

"I'm curious, Ezio, why are you so interested in getting closer to me? I am a poor and scholarly painter and you are a wealthy and rowdy nobleman. It would make an unlikely pair of friends."

"My mother says I need to find an outlet." Ezio sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And is that what you want?"

"At first, no. But I think I could actually find interest in books if you are there with me."

"I am flattered that you think that." Leonardo admitted, pausing as they came to the door of his workshop. "Well, this is goodbye, I suppose."

"No, no, no. It's arrivederci."

"You're right. When can I expect you?" Ezio, stepped back a moment to look at the sun. It was just starting its downward descent.

"Well, I could be back in about five minutes with a book." He said with a grin he usually saved for the ladies.

"You know... I could use some company. Va bene. I'll see you in five min-" but before he could finish his sentence, Ezio was already racing back down in the direction of the Palazzo Auditore. He wasn't sure that Ezio was going to come back, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. He sighed softly and made his way inside his meager workshop, picking up his quill and beginning to continue what he was doing before Maria and Ezio had come. It was nothing particularly important. Which was admittedly just tidying up his notes from his anatomy studies earlier that day. He heard a knock on the door and he glanced up in confusion. Ezio had actually come back? He got up and made his way to the door and answered it. It was indeed Ezio, bent over with his hands on his legs for support as he panted.

"It's only been three minutes." Leonardo mumbled, still rather surprised that Ezio had even kept his end of the bargain.

"I guess I could do a lap around the district if you really want me to come back in exactly five minutes." Ezio retorted and Leonardo chuckled, stepping to the side to allow Ezio in. Ezio nodded his thanks and pulled a small bound book out of his pouch and offered it to Leonardo.

"Aren't you suppose to be the one reading it?"

"I am but I thought you might enjoy seeing what I picked."

" Il Canzoniere? An interesting choice."

"Why? Is it not good?"

"Any book can be good. I was just saying that it was an interesting choice. Not something I imagine you picking. Did you just grab whatever book you found first?"

"Is it that obvious?" Ezio asked, face reddening. Leonardo simply chuckled and sat down on his chair. Ezio shook away his embarrassment and sat down on the corner of Leonardo's desk, poising the book in hand and beginning to read out loud.


	2. Playing With Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Leonardo and Ezio began reading together. When Leonardo is faced with having to run an emergency errand, Ezio stays at his workshop and find himself risking getting caught to masturbate with the artist in mind.

It had been almost a week since Leonardo and Ezio had begun spending their afternoons together. Ezio would go to Leonardo's humble workshop after he completed his chores in the morning, often sprinting to see the artist. The duo would spend hours reading together. Often it would be Ezio reading out loud while Leonardo worked on his projects, but occasionally they would read in tangent in a comfortable silence. Ezio would go home looking forward to seeing Leonardo again the next day.

Since Leonardo lived so modestly, Ezio would often arrive with food around lunch time. Leonardo often only ate plain bread and even those meals were scarce so to be given something besides bread, often more healthy than his usual meals, left Leonardo in a noticeably cheerie mood. The two of them would take time to eat and converse before they resumed their educational endeavors. The gratitude that Leonardo felt towards his unexpected friend for the change in meals was overflowing and he would often thank Ezio multiple times throughout the meals.

Ezio found that of all the projects Leonardo busied himself with as he read, his favorites were when Leonardo painted. He found it fascinating how he could look up at the canvas as he turned the page and it would look entirely different from before in some details. Painting was a slow process but it had become something of a interest of his. He did not of the skill for it, of course, but it was just as much fun to watch Leonardo paint without the distraction of a book as it was with one. However, without a book, Ezio would find himself focused on Leonardo's slender fingers and the way they held the brush or pallet which would bring to mind some inappropriate thoughts.

Leonardo would often paint while Ezio read, working on the his latest, modest commissions. Though when he was free to work on his other passions, he would, passively listening to whatever book Ezio would be reading to him next. He was working on painting a commission when he paused and looked down at the pallet in his hand, sighing softly.

"Merda." he cursed, setting down the pallet and the paintbrush. Ezio paused in his reading and glanced up at the canvas with furrowed eyebrows before looking at his friend with a gentle concern in his eyes.

"It looks fine to me, mio amico." he encouraged, setting the book aside and moving next to Leonardo.

"It's not that. I'm out the ingredients for the paint I need to finish this painting." Leonardo muttered, leaning back against the table behind him with another sigh. "I really don't want to cut our afternoon short. I enjoy being a means for you to learn."

"Leonardo..." Ezio muttered with a smirk, crossing his arms and leaning against the table opposite of the painter. "That's what you're worried about?" Leonardo only nodded. "Va bene, how about I make a suggestion?"

"What is your suggestion?"

"You can go buy the ingredients you need for your paint and I can stay here until you return, assuming that you're comfortable with that, of course." Leonardo paused and considered it a moment.

"Si. I think that would be fine as long as you don't think you'll be bored without my company. My workshop can be pretty dull..." 

"Senza sonso. I happen to think that your workshop is nice." Leonardo seemed to have his cheeks dusted a light pink at the compliment to his humble abode. 

"It shouldn't take me more than an hour to come back here with the supplies I require." Leonardo reasoned, starting to head towards the door. Shedding himself of his paint covered apron, he plucked a satchel off of a hook on the wall and put it around himself. "Are you sure you'll be alright here by yourself?"

"Of course, Leonardo. I appreciate your concern but I can be patient. Take your time and stay safe." Ezio said with a small chuckle, digging into the pouch at his hip. "Oh, take this." He tossed a small coin purse towards Leonardo and the artist carefully caught it.

"Ezio, I couldn't. This is your money."

"It's a gift, Leonardo. I know you're running low on money. The least I can do is offer you some support. You need food so you can have energy to paint so just take this gift and get your ingredients for your paint with it."

Leonardo was quiet for a moment, looking down at the small purse in his hand and then back up to Ezio. "Thank you." he said finally, a soft but nervous expression appearing on his face. "I'll be back shortly."

Once Leonardo was gone, Ezio sat there for a few minutes considering what he was going to do in the painter's absence. He didn't want to resume reading simply because he enjoyed reading to Leonardo and it was preferable to experience the book with him. He glanced to the painting that was slowly drying. No, he wasn't going to sit here for an hour and watch paint dry, as fun as he was sure it was. He considered for a moment going after Leonardo and just shopping with him instead of sitting her but then reason kicked in. Leonardo had a decent start on him already and more than that, he had no idea which direction Leonardo had gone. It would require a ridiculous amount of luck to actually track Leonardo and join him.

Instead he chose to sit there and think about his friend. It had been a week and his attraction towards the artist had not faded in the slightest, if anything he had grown more attracted to Leonardo. What had started out as nothing more than a physical urge had evolved into something more. Leonardo was not only an unmatched beauty among men, but a passionate genius as well, making it easy to ignore the large number of ladies that found Ezio attractive. Ezio was content to spend the hours he did not spend with Leonardo contemplating his blossoming infatuation with the genius. 

And of course Ezio had tested to see if there was another man he was attracted to, often examining anyone he passed on his way to or from Leonardo's workshop. None of the man he had passed peaked his interest in the slightest. Perhaps it was because Leonardo was so feminine in his behavior? While that seemed possible, it didn't seem right due to the fact that women he had found to be beautiful before Leonardo became his acquaintance, he no longer felt the same connection with. They simply did not enthral him as they used to, and he very much doubted that it was because he had become more mature. 

Leonardo had become something more meaningful than those women who flaunted themselves at him. For moment he considered the possibility that it was because he couldn't have Leonardo that he was so attracted to him but the thought quickly faded with the realization that even though he couldn't have Leonardo he was perfectly content to even be in the genius' life. Ezio's paradise had become watching those slender fingers gently grip a paintbrush and pallet, watching Leonardo's brow furrow as he decided where the colors on the pallet would go on the canvas to create a world as bright and vivid as the one they lived in. Leonardo's vision and talent were such strong forces that it made Ezio's knees weak with pleasure just to be witness to it.

That wasn't the only thing he derived pleasure from either. Just thinking about the pert arse that belonged to the artistic genius could get Ezio half hard. He bit his lip as he looked down at his groin, blushing and looking around and then remembering that Leonardo wasn't there to catch him. He supposed that he could misbehave a little, after all Leonardo would never know. 

Slowly his hand trailed down his chest, pausing as he reached the waistline of his trousers. He hummed... well, it would certainly be awhile until Leonardo returned... He could get away with disrobing a little. He unlaced his vest and set it on the table, then he removed his shirt and set it next to his vest, hands exploring the bare skin tentatively. The idea of being caught by Leonardo like this was a little exciting, but he very much doubted that the painter would come back before he was finished, considering how efficient he was.

His nipples stood at attention and he ran his fingers over one of them, tweaking it slightly and moaning. Oh, that felt good, and it had been a while since he had touched himself. His other hand continued downward to the edge of his trousers, fingers slipping under the fabric and wrapping around his fast hardening shaft. He opened his eyes and spotted the apron Leonardo had just been wearing. He knew it was a bad decision, but he desperately needed something that smelled like Leonardo, thinking about some meaningless girls wasn't going to get him where he needed to go. 

Ezio grabbed the apron like a man starved for food with his free hand and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled like an assortment of different, strange ingredients used for paint and yet, if he really concentrated he could pick out the scent that was Leonardo's. It caused another small moan to come from him.

"Mmm... Leonardo..." he groaned, starting to stroke himself as he inhaled Leonardo's scent. "God... I wish I could have you..." 

If he closed his eyes, it was easy to imagine that Leonardo was here giving in to Ezio's wants. He moaned as he pictured the painter, disheveled, and stroking him with those, what he could only imagine were very talented fingers. He pressed a kiss to the apron, brushing his thumb over the head of his cock. It had never occurred to him that Leonardo felt a similar attraction to him. But he could imagine how amazing it would feel to have that clever mouth around his cock. The thought alone brought another moan to Ezio's lips and he stroked himself a little faster, breath quickening as he moaned out Leonardo's name again.

It was scary how much power Leonardo had over him. Anything the artist required of him, anything at all and he would do it without question. He knew that it was probably foolish of him but he would give his life to Leonardo if the genius asked it of him. He doubted it would ever come to that, though. A painter's life wasn't very exciting in a danger aspect. Still, Leonardo made his heart pump faster than climbing buildings or fighting in the streets ever did. 

But the thing that made his heart race more than anything was the idea of Leonardo catching him like this, disheveled and moaning his name like it was the only word he knew. He was so close, he only needed a little more. He imagined Leonardo's voice, the way it would rise when he was excited about something. He remembered the way Leonardo moaned when he had brought him some expensive cheese. God, that moan. That was exactly what he needed. He replayed it in his head and in a matter of seconds, he was spurting all over his fingers, letting out a small cry of Leonardo's name. 

It took a moment for him to recover, panting heavily as his vision came in and out of focus. He chuckled to himself and just relaxed against the apron on the table, drifting into a short but comfortable nap. 

* * *

Leonardo was standing at the other table working on one of his papers when Ezio came to. He blushed a bit, not even realizing he had been asleep in the first place. He shifted to stand, brain trying to come up with some explanation. Leonardo's cloak fell at his feet and he realized that it had been draped on his shoulders. He paused, staring down at the thick fabric. Leonardo had no idea that he had been masturbating, did he? After all, he looked perfectly normal, calm and collected. 

"Did you have a nice nap?" Leonardo asked, not glancing over his shoulder to look at Ezio. Ezio nodded, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Leonardo quickly looked away and Ezio reexamined himself. Nothing out of the ordinary besides a lack of shirt. He relaxed a bit but he still felt an underlying tension, unsure of what it was. "Listen, if you were so tired, you could've just gone home, Ezio. I don't want you to feel obligated to stay on my account."

"It's nothing. I didn't nap because I was tired. I like spending time with you too." Ezio assured with a soft expression, putting on his shirt and looking over Leonardo's shoulder to see what he was working on. "Is it really so hard to believe that I enjoy learning with you?"

"A bit..." 

"Well, it's completely true. I promise, Leonardo, I'm not doing this to spare your feelings. If I didn't like it here, I wouldn't come. I'm a bit headstrong that way."

"Va bene. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." 

"... Ezio, can I ask a favor of you?"

"Of course, anything for you, mio amico." 

"Would you mind if I... painted you?"


	3. Paints, Passion, and a Red, Silk Cloth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not doing chapter summaries anymore and there's a reason for this: it takes about fifteen minutes for me to come up with a Netflix-esque summary that says what happens in the chapters without spoiling it all. That's time I could put towards writing and a good 70% of my writer's block comes from these darn summaries. Thank you all for your support, and as always, your comments and questions are very much appreciated.

Ezio realized that he would do anything Leonardo asked of him, though that moment wasn't when he accepted the genius' request to pose for him. Nor was it during the three days that Leonardo took to finish his current painting so he could focus completely on the noble's portrait. It wasn't even when Ezio stripped himself of his attire so the painting could be done in virtual nudity. The revelation occurred to him perhaps three minutes after he laid on the plush assortment of pillows that littered the floor and posed among the plethora of candles, wearing nothing but a conveniently placed piece of red silk that left very little to the imagination. The revelation came with an example: if Leonardo asked him to climb the tallest building in Firenze and test the flying machine he had been developing, Ezio would happily plunge himself off said building to oblige the artist.

Ezio couldn't bring himself to mind though. Being the subject of a painting, rather than a humble viewer, had given him new insight on Leonardo and his habits. When the artist was pausing in his labor to decide how he was going to paint something, he'd set his paintbrush down on the easel, bring his hand to his chin, and stare intently at his work for anywhere from three to eight minutes before shaking his head, as if to jolt himself back to reality, and resume his work. He would stick his tongue out and bite it when he was working on a particularly detailed stroke and Ezio couldn't help but believe that it was quite possibly the most adorable thing he'd ever seen a man do. To Ezio, Leonardo was too innocent and pure for this world. Little did he know, Leonardo was making his own observations about his subject and they were far from innocent or pure.

For Leonardo, Ezio was the most sinful sight he'd ever seen. Every muscle on the noble was toned to the point where Leonardo could look at any part of his exposed form and the two words that would come to mind were 'sin' and 'strength.' His stomach was toned to the point where Leonardo was sure if he poured water down Ezio's chest, it would all pool down his torso as if guided by a canal. And of course, there was the absolutely sensual way the muscles at his hips formed a 'V' shape as if to suggest he take his gaze lower. To keep from getting aroused, Leonardo would force himself to think about the plague, as difficult as it was to distract his mind from the godsend that was Ezio Auditore.

Hours passed like that and what had started at noon had soon gone past midnight. Fortunately, there were plenty of candles on both sides of the workshop so they didn't have to stop. Leonardo had mostly completed his masterpiece and it surprised him how quickly he had done it. All that was left to paint was the face but that could wait he decided as he looked at his friend. He sighed softly and set down his paintbrush and palette.

"You could take a break now if you wanted, amico mio." he murmured, rubbing the hand that had been holding the paint-covered palette for the better part of thirteen hours.

"Are you sure I won't ruin it?" Ezio asked, not budging an inch until he got his confirmation. He was flattered to have even been asked if he would pose for a portrait, he didn't want to ruin the masterpiece that Leonardo had worked so hard on.

"I'm sure, Ezio. All that's left is to paint the face. You're free to move. I can't imagine sitting, unmoving for thirteen hours was very comfortable for you." Ezio's jaw dropped in shock as Leonardo moved to sit on the floor with his friend.

"Thirteen hours? You're joking!"

"I'm sure it felt much longer than that."

"No. Not really." Ezio admitted, finally shifted. The movement caused the already precariously draped cloth to become even more so. "More like six at the most."

"That's the first time I've ever heard that." Leonardo giggled, rubbing his shoulder some.

"You get sore after a while too, don't you?" Ezio questioned, gesturing to Leonardo's shoulder with his chin. Leonardo blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Yeah. The palette seems to weigh a ton after several hours. But if I were to relax my arm I would spill the paints so it can't be helped..."

"Let me give you a massage." Ezio stated rather than suggested, already shifting to sit up completely. Whatever censoring the cloth had been doing previously was now void. Leonardo blushed brightly, turning so his back was face Ezio with the intention of humoring his friend so he didn't have to think his inappropriate thoughts.

Ezio shifted closer, resting his hands on Leonardo's shoulders as his fingers began to gently work the tense muscles there.

"You're so tense." he observed with awe, as if he was amazed by this epiphany.

"Well, I've never really had a massage before..." Leonardo reminded, chuckling nervously as Ezio shifted closer still to work his muscles more efficiently. The pressure increased slightly and it caused a small hum to leave the back of the artist's throat. "That feels nice..."

Ezio smiled at the compliment and increased the pressure once more, starting to work the aching muscles without any hesitation. Which caused another sound to erupt from Leonardo without his permission, though this one was nowhere near as innocent sounding as a hum. It could only be described as a moan. Leonardo's shoulders tensed again, mostly from nervousness and a dash of embarrassment. Ezio simply pretended he hadn't noticed but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Leonardo's moan was a delightful noise, one that Ezio had been grateful to witness. It did cause some frightfully dirty thoughts to come to mind. It made him wonder if there were other ways he could get the genius to make that sound again. For now, he'd settle with a massage. He couldn't get greedy. He couldn't scare Leonardo away. He watched as Leonardo's head drooped forward and his eyes fluttered shut.

"You're not falling asleep on me, amico mio, are you?"

"No. Just relaxing." Leonardo assured, another moan leaving him as Ezio worked a particularly vicious knot from his overworked shoulder. "Ezio..."

Many, many women had moaned his name before and yet, no moan he had ever heard before could compare to how potent the effects of this moan were. Ezio scooted back as he became half-hard, not wanting to make Leonardo suspicious. The distance created somewhat of an awkward angle to give massages and Leonardo could tell immediately that something had changed.

"What's the matter, Ezi-" Leonardo had turned around and paused as he saw the reason why Ezio had distanced himself. "Oh..." 

"I'm sorry. It's just that... um, I usually have an erection this time of night." he fibbed, but Leonardo simply crossed his arms and it was easy to tell that the genius was far too smart for such a pathetic excuse.

"We're both men, Ezio. It's perfectly alright. I don't mind that you're sporting an erection. It's only natural." Leonardo dismissed innocently, shifting to stand up. There was no way that Ezio was aroused by him. Leonardo had had his own share of non-sexual erections and he was sure that this was one of those. Ezio only bit his lip and looked down at the floor pitifully. "What's wrong?"

"You'd hate me if I told you..." was Ezio's only reply. Leonardo shifted and sat down next to Ezio in an attempt to reassure him.

"Ezio, I very much doubt that you could make me hate you. I've never hated anyone in my life."

"I'm not usually like this..."

"Brooding and stand-offish?" Leonardo teased in hopes of raising his spirits.

"Aroused by men..." Ezio's response was so quiet, Leonardo almost didn't hear it even though he was only a foot or so away from him.

"What?"

"Forget it. It's better that you didn't hear."

"Oh, I heard. I just... I suppose I'm just finding it hard to believe." Leonardo fiddled with his fingers. "You always struck me as a ladies' man."

"I used to be. Before I met you." Ezio admitted with bright red cheeks. There was only a few seconds of silence as Leonardo's brain racked itself for a proper response that would come out as a gargled mess of syllables. Those seconds proved to be too long because Ezio stood up and went to grab his shirt and pants. Leonardo realized that if he didn't do or say something - anything - Ezio was going to walk out the front door of his workshop and there was an incredibly strong possibility that he'd never see the noble return. He couldn't allow that. Ezio's companionship had added so much meaning to his life, and if he was honest with himself, it wasn't just because he was helping the wiley noble gain a love of reading.

"Wait." Leonardo murmured, grabbing Ezio's wrist. Ezio paused but he was trembling in fear of what his friend was going to say to him. "Look at me." he managed, wanting to make sure that Ezio understood him completely and saw the honesty in his eyes. "Ezio, look at me, please."

It was quiet for a few seconds as Ezio considered his options. He could look at Leonardo, but would his honesty hurt? It would be painful to hear him actually reject him. But... on the other hand, if he didn't hear this rejection, he wouldn't be able to stay away and that was going to be ultimately worse. He took in a deep breath and held it as he met Leonardo's gaze.

"I'm flattered." Leonardo stated absently as he gazed into those dark brown eyes. 

"But...?"

"No. There is no 'however' here. I mean it... I'm incredibly flattered that you feel this way about me, Ezio." Leonardo swallowed thickly. Would it kill their friendship if he indulged himself in Ezio's plump lips? He pulled Ezio towards him, hugging him. This was a dangerous thing he was doing. What would Ezio think of him if he were to divulge that he had always been attracted to men? To Ezio, he was just an exception, but for Leonardo, Ezio was everything he had ever desired. He felt Ezio reluctantly hug him back.

"I... thank you, Leonardo, for being so understanding... I wasn't sure what you were going to say, but I didn't think it would be this..." he admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks as he buried his face into Leonardo's shoulder and started crying.

"Hey... There's no reason to cry, Ezio. There's nothing wrong with finding a man attractive... I mean, it's considered a sin, but you've never struck me as the religious type." Leonardo teased, rubbing Ezio's back to soothe him.

"I suppose you're right..." Ezio chuckled through his tears. "Still, it has to be awkward to be the recipient of these accidental advances..."

"Not at all. In fact, I've been a little worried about scaring you off today..."

"What? You couldn't scare me off." Leonardo bit his lip roughly as he considered what he was about to say. Screw it.

"Not even if I have been attracted to you from the beginning?" Ezio felt dizzy in that moment, he pulled back to look at Leonardo through his tears and fiercely rubbed the dampness away from his eyes.

"You have?" Leonardo only nodded, looking at the floor. Ezio felt a smile tease the edge of his lips and he pulled Leonardo into a searing kiss. The artist was taken aback by the kiss but it only took a few seconds for him to melt into and return it with another soft hum.

"Ezio... we shouldn't..." he murmured though he was showing no sign of actually going through with his argument as he pulled Ezio closer.

"Indulge yourself... after all, what is the likelihood of both of us reciprocating our affections? This is worth it..." Ezio argued, and Leonardo simply had no argument to beat that. He kissed back more eagerly, causing a pleased hum to leave the brunet.

"Ezio..." Leonardo moaned, breaking the kiss and looking away bashfully. "If this keeps up... I won't be able to hold back."

"No one's asking you to." Ezio assured, gently rubbing Leonardo's shoulder. "I'm a big boy. I can take of myself."

"But... but what if..." Leonardo bit his lip and looked down at the floor with a defeated expression. "What if we get through this and you decide it's all a mistake?"

"Leonardo..." the noble was left practically speechless. He shook himself out of his shock and pulled Leonardo into a hug. "If there's one thing I could never do, it's regret anything we do together."

"... Why?"

"Why?" Ezio repeated, once again surprised by Leonardo. He hadn't really thought about why he was so resolved to do anything with Leonardo without regret. He paused as he looked around the workshop as he racked his brain. His eyes dragged back to the artist and then suddenly, it was so terribly clear as to why this was the case. "We haven't known each other long, have we?"

"Only three weeks..." Leonardo answered, swallowing thickly. 

"Would you believe that you're all I've been able to think about for the past three weeks?" Leonardo looked at Ezio in disbelief and Ezio gently chuckled at the soft, confused expression on the genius' face. He cupped his cheek. "Maybe at the time I wasn't ready to admit it to myself but now... now I think I can. I, Ezio Auditore, love you, Leonardo."

"You what?" Leonardo's eyes bugged out of his skull.

"I love you." Ezio repeated, gazing into those deep hazel eyes. 

"But... but... I'm an orphan of no fortune. A man... who spends his time painting and sketching when I could have a real occupation in something that would make me an actual living... I have nothing to offer you..."

"Maybe that's what people outside these walls see when they look at you, but I know better than that, Leonardo. You taught me not to judge a book by its cover. You want to know what it is I see, the real Leonardo that I've been lucky enough to know?" Leonardo only nodded again, melting into Ezio's arms as the noble hugged him close. "I see a man who is incredibly intelligent, patient, and creative. I see a man who, instead of listening to society, does what his heart tells him to do, one that follows every passion, investigates every question that comes to his mind. Leonardo, you are sweet, and thoughtful, and you always succeed in making people around you see the world through your eyes. Yes, you're not a woman, or wealthy, but neither of those things matter to me. Wealthy women, women in general, they're are plenty of them. They're only one Leonardo. And he's who I love. You're who I love."

"Ezio..." Leonardo breathed, pulling back to look at the sincerity in the brunet's face. "I... no one's ever described me like that before... Thank you..."

"I mean every word."

"... I... love you too..." Leonardo murmured bashfully, hiding his face against Ezio's chest. A huge grin broke out over Ezio's features and he tilted up the artist's face to kiss him tenderly. Leonardo couldn't help but kiss back, cupping Ezio's cheek as he gave in to the persistent noble's delightful lips. "Ezio... You're not wearing any clothes..." he realized after a moment, blushing again.

"You've seen me naked for nearly fourteen hours now and you're just now noticing?" Ezio teased with a playful smirk. The artist rewarded Ezio's teasing with a light smack but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's not what I meant and you know it.

"I could level the playing field... or I suppose I could get dressed... The choice is yours..."

"What would leveling the playing field look like?" A predatory smirk crossed Ezio's lips and he carefully lifted Leonardo and set him on one of the tables, kissing Leonardo's hand gently as he knelt on the floor. The genius' face flushed brightly when presented with the view of Ezio kneeling between his legs. He swallowed thickly.

"Dio mio, you're so fucking gorgeous... mi amore." Ezio's voice sounded huskier now, as if just the thought of stripping his love was enough to turn him on completely. He gently untied all the strings and laces that covered Leonardo's torso before working off his boots and gently massaging his feet.

"Ah... Ezio... It's... a little embarrassing..."

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about, Leonardo." Ezio assured, bringing Leonardo's hand to his cheek and gently pressing kisses to his palm. "We don't have to go any further if you don't want to."

"No, I... I want to." Leonardo insisted, looking at Ezio with a mixture of nervousness and awe. Ezio nodded, slowly helping Leonardo out of his overshirt and then his thin white shirt under it too. "I... I'm not anywhere near as fit as you are..."

"You're perfect." Ezio assured, leaning up to kiss Leonardo. He worked on the drawstring of Leonardo's trousers, sliding them down his hips slowly. "I take it back, perfect doesn't even begin to describe you..."

Whatever Leonardo had planned to respond with had quickly left his mind the moment he felt Ezio's lips pull away from his and press against the sensitive head of his cock instead. All he could manage was a soft moan as his hand found itself tangled in Ezio's hair.

"I apologize in advance if I'm not really any good at this... I'm usually on the receiving end..." Ezio admitted, completely removing Leonardo's pants as he kissed over the artist's shaft.

"A-ah... I wouldn't know the difference anyways..."

"Wait..." Ezio paused, looking up at Leonardo with wide eyes. "This is your first time?" Leonardo nodded, blushing brightly. "I'm honored, mi amore..." he murmured, wrapping his lips around Leonardo's cock slowly. Leonardo's breath hitched and his grip on Ezio's brown locks tightened ever-so-slightly. He groaned around Leonardo's member which only made Leonardo moan breathlessly.

"E-Ezio... I'm not going to last very long if you keep that up..." Leonardo managed weakly as he tossed his head back. Ezio could only take that as encouragement, starting to bob his head, his eyes locked on Leonardo's expressive face. Leonardo was true to his word, right on the edge as Ezio started bobbing his head. It should've been embarrassing how quickly he became unraveled, but he couldn't concentrate as his vision went white and he achieved ecstacy. "Ezio!"

The sight Leonardo was greeted with when he finally started to recover from his orgasm was incredibly sinful. Ezio was laying his head on Leonardo's thigh, his cheek smeared with some of his seed, looking just as blissed out as Leonardo felt. He sat up slowly, preparing to get off the table to reciprocate.

"Your turn."

"That's not necessary." Leonardo frowned, feeling a sense of dread start to creep over him. Maybe Ezio had decided that this wasn't for him after all.

"W-Why not?" he tried desperately to keep his voice even. Ezio's cheeks turned pink and he bit his lip.

"Ah, well... it's a bit embarrassing... I don't usually come without stimulation, but... the way you cried out my name as you released... it was too much for me to handle..." Leonardo's brain stopped and he glanced down at Ezio's groin. Sure enough, there was a trail of white leading from his chest to his lower stomach.

"I... wow..."

"It's also been three weeks since I had sex..."

"You haven't had sex since you met me?" Ezio nodded bashfully. "Hmm... when your mother spoke of you, she described you as being a brash, arrogant, and horny ass." Leonardo admitted with a smirk.

"Well... you changed me..."

"True. Now you're just a horny ass." The two men burst into a fit of giggles and Ezio shifted to stand as they recovered. "It's a little late to return home. You should stay..."

"How could I possibly refuse an offer like that?" Ezio beamed, leaning in to kiss Leonardo. Leonardo kissed back fervently, wrapping his arms around Ezio's neck.

Exhausted from a long day of posing and painting, they soon retired to the mass of pillows on the floor. Leonardo used the red, silk cloth to clean any remnants of their recent activities off of Ezio and then they curled up together, comfortable and sated. Leonardo was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Ezio speak.

"Leonardo?"

"Hmm?"

"I really do love you."

"I love you too, Ezio..."


	4. A Tender Morning

In the morning, it was Leonardo who awoke first. His eyebrows knit together as he felt warmth underneath him. His mind flashed over the many sensations of pleasure he had felt last night, but he was afraid to open his eyes in case it was all a dream. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes and his gaze fell upon a beautiful sight he never imagined he'd see. Ezio was sleeping comfortably under him, and he looked like an angel.

The painter carefully shifted to get a better look at Ezio's sleeping features, still remaining wrapped under the noble's arm. Despite spending almost every day of the last three weeks together, and painting him, Leonardo had never noticed how long Ezio's eyelashes were. His face was covered in a thin layer of stubble, and his jaw seemed to be so sharp. Tentatively, he ran his thumb along the edge of the brunette's jaw, not wanting to disturb his lover from his sleep quite yet. He cupped Ezio's cheek, smiling lovingly at the unconscious man. How perfect life would be if only he could just stay here with Ezio for the rest of it.

It was early, but he didn't want to make Madame Auditore worry about her son. Still... he wanted to keep Ezio for himself just a little longer too. He convinced himself that nothing would go wrong if he kept him a while longer. He continued to marvel at everything that was Ezio. Gently, his hands started to wander the expanse of the toned chest he had been admiring yesterday. He mused that it would feel good. He was decidedly wrong. Good didn't even begin to describe just how satisfying feeling the strong muscles under Ezio's skin felt. 

As his hands continued to explore his lover, his lowered and he found himself entranced. They were both very much naked still, and it had taken Leonardo until now to realize it. That wasn't the most exciting detail, though. Ezio was sporting a rather nice arousal. He hadn't actually managed to see Ezio fully aroused the night before. The noble had managed to direct all attention towards the artist instead, and Leonardo, being too absorbed in receiving all the pleasure Ezio had to offer, had not gotten to enjoy the sight of Ezio fully erect. 

He licked his lips, as if it would help him quench the thirst this body was feeling for the noble. He shifted once more, his goal to repay the pleasures of the night before on the unsuspecting man. He settled between Ezio's legs, mouth only inches away from the cock that he craved. He pressed a kiss to the skin next to the base of Ezio's member, revelling in the fact that the man's hips shifted as if trying to find his lips again. Ezio sucked in a breath as Leonardo took in just the head, tongue licking and rubbing over the tip in a desperate desire to please his love.

An audible moan left Ezio and his eyes fluttered open. He looked down and was greeted with the sight of Leonardo's lips wrapped around his member and he moaned, gently pushing the artist off of him and gasping. Leonardo looked like a little child about to be scolded. Maybe Ezio had changed his mind? Maybe he had decided over a night of sleep that he wasn't actually attracted to Leonardo at all.

"I... um... sorry, I should've asked..." Leonardo said skittishly. Ezio paused and looked at Leonardo who was scooting away from him tentatively. Realization of Leonardo's doubts hit Ezio like a ton of bricks and he moved over to wrap his arms around the blond man. 

"You're wonderful. I just need a moment." Ezio held Leonardo from behind, kissing over the man's shoulders to soothe him. "I've never woken up to such a beautiful sight before." Slowly Leonardo relaxed, occasionally glancing at Ezio as if to check that he meant it. It was hard for Leonardo to believe that any man could feel the same affection for him as he did for Ezio. And yet, Ezio seemed completely determined to proved that he did. 

"So... um... it was good?"

"It was very good." Ezio assured with a chuckle, guiding Leonardo's lips to his own as he cupped his cheek. Leonardo melted into the kiss as if that was all the reassurance he needed to believe that Ezio was honest with his affections. "I just wanted to be able to spend a little more time enjoying you this morning."

"Enjoying me? There will be plenty of time for that." Leonardo ensured, smirking at his love. He shifted, guiding Ezio back down to the pillows and resuming his previous position. His lips found Ezio's erection only seconds later and Ezio let out a quiet groan, hands finding their way to Leonardo's hair and tugging ever-so-slightly.

Ezio could only fathom how he was going to last under Leonardo's ministrations. The man had an extremely clever tongue, and he was using it to rub around his shaft as he sucked in the noble's cock. Leonardo wrapped his fingers around the base of Ezio's shaft and he forced a groan out of the brunet as he started bobbing his head an stroking him. 

"L-Leonardo..." Ezio managed breathily, closing his eyes in hopes of making this last longer by obscuring the positively sinful view before him. He had meant it as a warning, but Leonardo took it as encouragement. The artist swallowed around Ezio's cock and the man lost it, spurting into Leonardo's apparently naturally talented mouth. "Leonardo... Leonardo..."

The blond smirked as Ezio continued to chant his name as if it was some sort of mantra, licking Ezio's cock clean of his seed. Ezio blindly found Leonardo's hand and pulled him to his chest, kissing him passionately. Leonardo smiled shyly against his lips, kissing back desperately.

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, amore mio, I would have to be blind not to think so." Ezio assured, cupping his love's cheek. "I can come on sight of you alone... I love you, Leonardo." 

"It feels incredibly surreal to hear you say that... I love you as well, Ezio." Ezio kissed him again, this time more lovingly, holding him close. After a moment, he rolled them over so Leonardo was on his back, leaning down to kiss over his chest. "I... um... I don't have breasts..."

"I don't mind in the slightest." Ezio assured, lips brushing against one of Leonardo's nipples. He teased it gently with his teeth before kissing downwards. He carefully rolled Leonardo on his belly when he reached his hips and Leonardo looked over his shoulder at the brunet in a little bit of confusion. Ezio quietly took a moment to enjoy Leonardo's plump ass, massaging its cheeks sensually. "Do you mind if I try something... unorthodox?"

"Unorthodox? I suppose not. I trust you." Leonardo said, though his brain was already buzzing with the possibilities of what was going through Ezio's head. Leonardo's conclusion came to an abrupt halt when Ezio got to his feet and started heading towards the door. The artist watched quietly, feeling a little relieved when Ezio turned his attention to a desk to the right of it. That was until he realized that that desk had become the place where Ezio kept his things. Was he leaving him? Was he just going to get dressed and go?

Ezio didn't grab his clothes like Leonardo feared he would. Instead he grabbed a bottle filled with olive oil that Ezio had brought with some herbal bread yesterday. The noble came strutting back, planting a kiss on Leonardo's nose as if to soothe his nerves. Again.

"I'm not going to leave you, amore mio." Ezio assured, kissing over his shoulder. Leonardo blushed brightly, burying his face in the pillows.

"It showed on my face, didn't it?" came a muffled response. 

"Si. I want to understand why you're so worried about it." Leonardo turned to look at Ezio, pressing his lips together as he thought.

"I suppose it's just... hard for me to imagine that there'd be another man like me. A man who's interested in men too. And even harder for me to fathom that he'd be attracted to me, let alone fall in love with me, since if we ever got caught, it would result in execution..." Leonardo explained, biting his bottom lip. "I suppose I have the most difficulties believing that any man would risk their life to be with me."

"Oh, Leonardo..." Ezio gently kissed the artist, stroking a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You are worth the risk." he promised, starting to let his hands roam downwards again. He kissed the small of Leonardo's back, opening the bottle of olive oil he had retrieved earlier and pouring some on his fingers. "This may be a little uncomfortable... I promise I'll be gentle."

"I trust you." Ezio gently spread Leonardo's cheeks and caressed the puckered hole gently. Leonardo's eyes widened as he realized Ezio's intentions. He glanced over his shoulder a little nervously, but Ezio simply pressed a kiss to the small of Leonardo's back to reassure him. Ezio slowly pressed a finger inside the artist, making him let out a little whimper. "E-Ezio..."

"Shhh, amore mio, you're alright, just relax." Leonardo did as was told, taking a deep breath. Ezio was careful not to move his finger too much, gently shifting it in order subtly loosen Leonardo enough for a second finger. His finger brushed against something inside the blond. Leonardo let out a loud moan, burying his face in the pillows as he blushed. "Are you alright, Leonardo?"

"S-Si, si... I am fine... That felt good... Very good..." Ezio smiled, and tried to find that spot again, enjoying the sounds he was able to pull from Leonardo. After a minute or so, Ezio added a second finger, immediately aiming for Leonardo's prostate to soothe whatever sting came with the stretch. With this process, he was able to add a third finger just a little faster than the first addition. 

Ezio slowly removed his fingers, kissing over Leonardo's back gently as he poured some more olive oil on his hands. He stroked his member, slickening it generously. He shifted slightly and pressed just the tip to the lovely, pink ring of muscle that he had prepared for this. Leonardo let out another small whimper as Ezio first entered him but once his sweet spot was pressed once again it turned into a long moan. Ezio on the other hand, was once again trying to keep his cool. Leonardo was so much tighter than he was used to and it took a lot for him to not cum again.

"Le-Leonardo... Are you alright?" Ezio managed to asked, pressing kisses to the blond's shoulders. 

"It's a little bigger than I was expecting..." Leonardo admitted, tilting his head to give Ezio access to his neck. Ezio took advantage of the skin revealed to him and kissed over it tenderly, hands searching to find Leonardo's nipples. Ezio tweaked them gently, causing Leonardo to moan and tighten around him.

"Merda... So tight..." Ezio groaned, tightly squeezing his eyes closed as he forced his body to calm down. They laid like that for a few moments until finally, Ezio got the nerve to shift his hips. He pulled out only a little and sheathed himself again. Leonardo gasped and Ezio turned his head to kiss his lover deeply. "Being inside you... it's better than I could've imagined..."

"You've- ah...." Leonardo took in a deep breath, rolling his hips back against Ezio's "You've imagined this before? You certainly are creative..." 

"Coming from you that sounds like a compliment..." Ezio mused, rolling his hips again and smirking as Leonardo let out an absolutely sinful sound.

"Y-You're not wrong..." Leonardo admitted, relaxing his head against the pillows as Ezio shifted to get into a better position.

"Dio mio, Leonardo... You look like a fucking masterpiece." Ezio mused, admiring the view of the man below him. Leonardo blushed brightly at the compliment but was stopped from hiding his face again when Ezio thrusted inside him again. Leonardo expected it to continue like this for the remainder of their love making session, but Ezio had other plans as he developed a decent pace over time. 

Ezio wrapped his fingers around Leonardo's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts and it only took a couple times before Leonardo was panting and moaning Ezio's name in praise. Leonardo seemed to squeeze tightly around Ezio and the noble couldn't hold it in any longer. He buried himself inside his lover and came, hips twitching as Leonardo got impossibly tighter and released as well.

The two laid there, blissful and panting as they recovered from their climaxes. Reluctantly, Ezio pulled out of his lover, collapsing on the pillows next to him. 

"I love you, Leonardo."

"I love you too, Ezio." Leonardo replied with a bright smile, resting his head against Ezio's chest as he caught his breath. "As much as I want to keep you around, you should probably return home soon. I imagine your mother will be a little worried."

Ezio let out a heavy sigh. He knew Leonardo was right, but he was just so darn comfortable here. "I suppose you're right." he admitted, not moving despite his agreement. Leonardo also made no move to get up. They both chuckled and then Leonardo patted Ezio's chest.

"Come on, Ezio, I will be here tomorrow. Go spend a day with your family." Leonardo murmured, actually moving to get off of him this time. Ezio let out a little whine and cuddled himself against Leonardo.

"But you're so comfortable."

"Ezio..." Leonardo admonished and Ezio chuckled, shifting to get up. 

"Fine, fine. But I will miss you desperately every second." Ezio announced, pressing a loving kiss to Leonardo's lips. Leonardo giggled against Ezio's lips but kissed back.

"I'll miss you too." he admitted, smiling softy. "Now go get dressed." Ezio sighed but did as he was told, dressing himself slowly, his eyes hardly ever wandering from Leonardo, who was also putting on his own clothes.

"Kind of nice to not be chased out of a bedroom by an angry father for once." Ezio mused with a smirk. Leonardo let out a laugh. 

"Well, fortunately for you, I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that from me." Ezio smiled tenderly at the laugh, happy that he could see Leonardo smile like that, especially after all the emotional tension the artist had been feeling.

"I'll see you tomorrow, amore mio." Ezio murmured, leaning down to kiss Leonardo again before going home. 

Leonardo chose to lay down a while longer, continuing to think through the events of the previous night. He could hardly believe that Ezio had felt the same but everything that he had done seemed too far for Ezio to be leading him on. He felt himself smile brightly, hiding his face behind a pillow and squealing into it like a silly girl.

The day passed by fairly quickly, Leonardo spent most of it tidying up his workshop, removing the pillows from the floor, organizing the numerous papers he had on the desk. He delivered one of the paintings he had finished for a noble. And all together it was a very successful day.

The following day he felt giddy waiting for Ezio's arrival, but in his attempts to distract himself while he awaited his love, the whole day had passed. Ezio had not come. He began pacing impatiently but soon he was so tired that he had to fall asleep in a chair.

Even in his sleep Leonardo's heart had one burning question: why hadn't Ezio shown?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it feels like it's been a while since I posted, and it has, but I'm back in full swing and I plan to have the rest of this part of the series done by the end of the month. Yay.  
> For anyone interested in influencing my priority list, here's my website:  
> jeanneriddle.weebly.com


	5. The Pain of Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the end of part two of Animus United. I won't be touching on Leonardo and Ezio for the next part, very much, but part 4 will have them back in full swing and I think you'll all enjoy it. Or I hope you do.  
> Unless I get votes on the series on my survey (on my website), it will be a while before you can enjoy the end of this series. If any of you want to contribute, my website is jeanneriddle.weebly.com and part three will be called Strength in Surrender.  
> Thank you all for your support through this journey and I hope I'll see most of you in the next part of the series when I get to it.

Three days had passed and Leonardo had seen no sign of Ezio. His heart ached and he'd given up hope. Ezio wasn't coming back. He somehow knew it. He'd hardly left his workshop at all those three days but he knew he'd need to if he was going to deliver another painting he'd finished to the new owner. The problem was that the shortest route there passed by Ezio's home and he couldn't imagine how his heart would ache if he had to pass by that villa and happened to see him.

He fell into a deep depression, hardly eating, which wasn't entirely unusual given his line of work, but he didn't even feel like painting, either. He stared blankly at the painting of Ezio he'd worked so hard on... Ezio... Why did he lead him on? Why did it have to hurt so badly? What changed his mind.

He felt determination to hold onto the memories, trying to remember every detail of the noble's face so he could finish the painting... He had long eyelashes, a sharp jaw... light stubble... He couldn't do it. He couldn't remember enough details and it infuriated him. He threw the papers he had organized around the floor and let out an anguished cry. His hands were shaking and soon he was overtaken with sobs, occasionally whimpering Ezio's name. 

Again he fell asleep. And then it was morning. His head felt like a ton of lead and he stared blankly up at the ceiling of his workshop. He had hoped to find Ezio leaning on a table but when he finally brought himself to look around the room, he found himself alone with his mountains of projects, work, and corpses he studied. He was alone. No parents. No family. No friends... No Ezio. Just himself. And up until a few weeks ago that had been fine, so why did it hurt so much now? Why did it feel like someone was wringing out all the happiness and hope he had felt in his soul.

Suicide crossed his mind once or twice but it felt a little melodramatic to kill himself over lost love, no matter how much it hurt. Besides, wouldn't it hurt more if he could never see Ezio again? He sat at his desk, running his fingers through his hair as he miserably stared off into the distance. 

What would Ezio think if he tried to see him? He stared at the finished landscape he had painted the last day he'd seen Ezio. He still needed to deliver that. He took an unsteady breath and straightened out his clothes, grabbing the painting and making his way out of the workshop for the first time in half a week. Nothing had really changed without him. The courtesans still stood across the way, beckoning men to join them. He made his way through the alley, stopping in his tracks when he emerged in front of Ezio's house. It was covered in guards and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"Umm... Mi scusi, what's going on?"

"The Auditore family has been arrested for treason. Well... Most of them. The middle son is still on the run. His name is Ezio Auditore. You'll see wanted posters all over the city so if you see him, please let the authorities know." The guard explained, puffing out his chest as if to seem slightly more intimidating. 

"I will..." He promised emptily. He continued on his way, head swirling with thoughts born of that short conversation. Ezio was on the run because his family had committed treason? Perhaps that was why he hadn't seen him at all... It didn't make him feel any better though. Now he knew that Ezio was in danger and that bothered him more. 

He made his delivery and made his way back home, eyes lingering on the Villa Auditore as he passed it. Was Ezio alright? His heart longed for that to be the case. Was he staying away to keep him safe? His heart fluttered at the thought but he still felt lost without the man.

He walked into his workshop and heard the door close and lock behind him. It caused him to turn on heel and back up away from the door. It was dark so he couldn't see who had slipped into his home. 

"Leonardo..." Came a familiar but incredibly exhausted voice. Ezio.

"Ezio?" Leonardo questioned and the man stepped out of the shadows into what little light was left in the workshop this late in the evening. "You're alright..." 

"Relatively..." Ezio murmured, sitting on the table and letting out a breath he felt like he'd been holding for an eternity. "My father and brothers... they're going to be executed tomorrow and I don't know how I'm going to stop it..." 

"Did they really commit treason?"

"No. They didn't. They don't deserve these accusations or the sentences that come with them..."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Is there any way I can help you?"

"... Are you any good with devices?"

"Devices?" Ezio reached into his pocket and pouch and pulled out a bracer.

"It's suppose to eject a blade but it doesn't work." Leonardo tentatively took the bracer and examined it. 

"Does it have instructions? I've never seen anything this advanced..." 

"Si. Let me get them out." Ezio removed a scroll from his pouch and handed it to the artist. 

"Um.. Could you get me some light?" Ezio nodded and started lighting the candles at Leonardo's desk while the man set tirelessly to work. Ezio would've watched in intrigue but he fell asleep against the wall on the table he was sitting on, completely exhausted.

Leonardo gently rubbed the hair out of Ezio's face, firmly enough with the pressure to wake him. "It's nearly dawn. I've finished the hidden blade you brought me... I modified it a bit too... Traditionally, it required the sacrifice of the ring finger. It doesn't require that now..." 

Ezio looked down to see the blade offered to him. He blinked at it before slowly taking it and putting it on. He tested it and the blade shot out before retracting quickly as if it had never been there. 

"Ezio, you're not a warrior... I know you want to save your family... but please don't do this..." 

"I know how to fight, Leonardo. I'll be fine. You worry too much." Ezio said firmly, expression softening as Leonardo turned to look at the floor. Ezio gently cupped the artist's neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'll save my family, prove their innocence and return to you, amore mio... I swear it... Nothing can keep us apart." 

Leonardo melted into the touch, nuzzling his face into Ezio's sleeve.

"I'm so afraid I'll lose you..." 

"I know... I promise I'll be back... Please stay here and stay safe. Thank you for repairing this blade for me... I love you, Leonardo."

"Ezio..." Leonardo blinked at the noble several times before smiling tentatively. "I love you too..."

Ezio pressed another kiss to Leonardo's forehead before leaving him alone in his workshop, feeling a sickening pit in his stomach.

Minutes passed but they felt like hours. Leonardo paced and then he paced his way out of the door and to the execution stage. He couldn't do it, the uncertainty. He needed to know that Ezio was going to be okay. 

The crowd was huge but it was definitely against the named traitors on the stage. The pit in his stomach and the roar of the crowd numbed his senses and before long he spotted Ezio pushing through the crowd as the floors beneath his brothers and father were pulled away and they fell to their deaths. 

Two of their necks broke but the eldest brother wasn't so lucky, he dangled a moment before letting out a final breath. Leonardo hardly noticed, to be honest. He was watching in horror as a massive, plated armor-clad guard stomped his way over to the noble, axe raised and ready to fall on his love.

What he did next was completely instinct. He rushed his way through the crowd, pushing and shoving and threw himself against the armored guard only to be thrown to the ground roughly. It knocked the wind out of him and he tried to recover his breath, distracted by the numb pain he was feeling. He was unaware of how his actions had sealed Ezio's fate.

The guard turned on Leonardo with an angered ferocity and was ready to bring his axe down on the humble artist but with a quick movement, Ezio stood in its path, the axe digging deep into his shoulder. The guard pulled it up and out of him and Ezio staggered on his feet a moment before falling on the ground next to Leonardo. Horror filled the painter's eyes as blood quickly seeped from Ezio's wound and he coughed a moment before looking to Leonardo.

There wasn't any anger in Ezio's eyes, only love. The noble reached out to cup Leonardo's face, to reassure him but his arm fell short and the life faded from his eyes.

Time stood still. This couldn't be right. Ezio wasn't supposed to be dead. How could this have happened? It was his fault. It was all his fault and he let out a scream of agony, scooting to his love and holding him. The world around him fell into nothing and all he could see was Ezio's lifeless body. Exhaustion overtook him and all sensation left him as he blacked out. 

... Ba-bump...

... Ba-bump...

... Ba-bump...

Leonardo could hear a steady heartbeat next to his ear. He felt warm and rested to the point where he once again felt tired. His mind was buzzing with questions and flashing towards a past that felt like it was simultaneously a lifetime ago and only moments ago.

"Guys... Da Vinci is stirring." It was a woman's voice. And everything went black again.


End file.
